corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shougo Taguchi
is the cameraman for Kou Kibiki and a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Shougo is an adult man of average height and weight. He has short blonde hair. He wears a black t-shirt with golden motif, a red hoodie, a silver necklace, gray cargo pants, black and white athletic shoes, and a black beanie, which has two crossing golden machetes at the left side and a rectangular golden emblem at the center. He is often found carrying a camera recorder around. Personality He's devoted to working for Kou and also is easily freaked out. Aside from being a cameraman, Shougo seemed friendly but somewhat clumsy and has the tendency of becoming talkative, hence is usually the target of Naho Saenoki's teasing. Despite claiming of being afraid of corpses during his period at Heavenly Host, Shougo added that he was fine of seeing them as long as he viewed them in his camera's viewfinder. Plot ''Corpse Party'' CHAPTER 5 He and Kou performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual, sending both to the cursed school. He was at first fascinated by the eerie environment (as well as teasing his boss for leaving Naho despite her warnings). But he starts to feel uncomfortable from the new corpses, and starts to hear and see the child spirits. In panic, he trips over something (possibly a corpse) as he tries to follow Kou. The sudden realization causes him to lose his composure and dash far from his boss, separating them. After a period of time running, he rests outside the third floor bathrooms. He hears cries of help, and still under fear he records the scenes in the girl's bathroom and witnesses Yoshikazu Yanagihori and possessed Naomi Nakashima murdering Seiko Shinohara. Unable to comprehend what he's seeing, he begins to lose hope. Noticing something behind him, he turns around to see the still possessed Naomi and once again, in fear and panic, he flees the scene, stopping the recording. Shougo appears once again in the Abandoned Bomb Shelter, bumping into Satoshi Mochida, Yuka Mochida and Naomi. He is glad to see people who aren't dead but the sight of Naomi causes him to flee once more. He later encounters Yoshikazu and flees from danger again. He enters the dissection room and attempts to hide in the closet. However his hiding place is soon found out. Shougo screams one final time before being hammered to death by his pursuer. However he is able to place his recording on a television set in the Shelter, and Naomi is the only viewer who watches his recording of her murdering Seiko. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Episode #4; 『Purgatory』 Naho accidentally walks into the restroom when Shougo is in there, who left the door unlocked. Enraged, she slams the door shut. Naho then tells Shougo to go home, which Shougo awkwardly responds. However, he seems to change his mind since it reminds him that he has to leave Kou's house early and return a video he rented on his way back home. Naho initially teases him that he rented "more porn," which he immediately denies. Naho then proceeds to perform "Techno Break" pose as if she's attacking Shougo with beam light, knowing that he rented a "legally unnameable masked superhero" video. Shougo is surprised and a bit embarrassed that Naho knows about it. Before leaving, Shougo says that he will see Naho tomorrow, but Naho quickly responds that he will not be seeing her tomorrow since she will be going to school. Shougo awkwardly responds her, saying that he's surprised, then sadly leaves Kou's house, totally defeated by Naho's harsh attitude toward him. The next day, Naho freaks out after discovering Kou's note, saying that Shougo and Kou have gone to Heavenly Host after performing Sachiko Ever After charm. Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 After being attacked by a malevolent spirit, Masato Fukuroi and Mitsuki Yamamoto lost consciousness. Mitsuki then wakes up and as she tries to wake Masato up, she notices that Masato has died. As she cries after Masato's death, she hears footsteps approaching them from the dark corridor, and in panic, she runs away after apologizing to Masato for not being able to do anything about his corpse, not knowing that the man approaching them is Shougo. Shougo calls her to wait for him, but Mitsuki has run away that she doesn't hear him. The story then shows what happened before it. Shougo meets Sakutaro Morishige, who is busy "admiring" and contemplating on the corpse he found. When Shougo asks what Sakutaro is doing, he dismisses Shougo that he is looking for clues. Shougo then introduces himself to Sakutaro, saying that he's a cameraman who are in Heavenly Host for a special report, but he's separated from his boss Kou. Sakutaro tells Shougo that he is lost and is looking for a friend. Shougo questions whether his friend is the corpse Sakutaro just examined, which Sakutao denies and claims that he doesn't know the corpse. Shougo then asks for Sakutaro's name and the name of his friend. Sakutaro introduces himself and that says that he is searching for Mayu Suzumoto. Shougo then views the footages of dead kids and their nametags he has recorded, which he plans to use to file a police report once he returns, and checks if Mayu's name in it. Sakutaro is offended by Shougo's action, yelling at him that Mayu is all right somewhere. Shougo then apologizes to him, saying that Mayu's name is not in his footages to console him. Unaware of Sakutaro's twisted nature, Shougo admires Sakutaro's bravery to check the corpse thoroughly, thinking that Sakutaro put all his effort to examine the corpse. Shougo then offers Sakutaro that they should form a team and search for Kou and Mayu together, but Sakutaro politely refuses the offer and gives Shougo an excuse, saying that he does not want to get in Shougo's way. Shougo then proposes that they should meet again in an hour to exchange for information. After thinking about it a little bit, Sakutaro agrees with the idea, and they split up. Shougo later was found dead by Nari Amatoya and Chihaya Yamase in a dark corridor. Chihaya finds his beaten-up DV camera lying on the floor. Meanwhile, Sakutaro is waiting for Shougo to come back to exchange information, but is getting desperate as Shougo doesn't show up. Sakutaro then leaves and eventually meets Nari and Chihaya. Recognizing the dead body near them is Shougo, Sakutaro then approaches them. Sakutaro asks them if Shougo has died. Nari questions if Sakutaro knows Shougo, and also mentions that they found a camera near his body. Sakutaro then tries to turn on the camera, but the camera runs out of battery. Nari gives him a camera battery she and Chihaya had found earlier, and they view the footages of corpses that Shougo has recorded, which scare Nari and Chihaya. Sakutaro grew ecstatic and smiled when he was viewing the footages, creeping the two girls. Nari and Chihaya then hurriedly excuse their ways and leave after rejecting Sakutaro's offer to help finding their friends. Sakutaro laughs as he thinks they misunderstood him and thought him as a pervert. Sakutaro becomes inspired by Shougo's "corpses collection" and wants his own "collection" as well, but with "better" view as Shougo's footages were shot from distance. Sakutaro then continues his search for Mayu, leaving Shougo's body behind. Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U #3; Trans-Abandoned Bomb Shelter Ultra Quiz Shougo is assigned to the same group by Sachiko Shinozaki as Naho, Sayaka Ooue, Aiko Niwa, and Haruyuki Inumaru to participate in a quiz game to save Kou, who is held hostage. #5; The King and Us Shougo becomes the MC (Master of Ceremonies) of group blind date (合コン, gōkon) since Sachiko wants to try some "adult fun." Activities consist of various popular games played in Japanese group blind date, including Yamanote Line game (山手線ゲーム, Yamanote-sen gēmu), King Game (王様ゲーム, ōsama gēmu), Pocky Game (ポッキーゲーム, Pokkī gēmu), and many others. Trivia * The "legally unnameable masked superhero" that Shougo likes is Ultraman, a popular Tokusatsu series, but is censored due to product placement in the English and European version of the game. Gallery ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) ShougoFull.png|Shougo's full profile ShougoEmotions.png|Shougo's character portraits chart Taguchi's Sprites.png|Shougo's sprite ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Screenshot 0072.jpeg|Shougo with Kou, Naho, and Sayaka Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Taguchi.png|Shougo getting stepped on by Naho Sample Voices Corpse Party (PC) Appearances Category:Males Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered